Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to a joint structure of a bumper reinforcement and a side member.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-236547 describes a vehicle body structure. This vehicle body structure is provided with bumper reinforcement extending along a vehicle width direction, a front side member extending along a vehicle front-rear direction, and a bumper stay provided at a lead end of the front side member.
A front wall of the bumper stay is fastened to a front wall of the bumper reinforcement. Collision load inputted to the bumper reinforcement is accordingly transmitted to the front side member.
However, in the configuration described in JP-A No. 2012-236547, the bumper reinforcement is formed with a cross-section profile orthogonal to a bumper reinforcement length direction that is substantially a hat-shape open toward the vehicle inner side. Thus, when collision load is input to the bumper reinforcement, a pair of vehicle vertical direction walls of the bumper reinforcement deform so as to open in a direction to separate from each other, and it is possible that bending rigidity of the bumper reinforcement is reduced such that collision load cannot be sufficiently transmitted to the side member.
On the other hand, it is conceivable to increase the number of points where the bumper reinforcement is fastened to the front side member in order to suppress deformation in the pair of walls of the bumper reinforcement. However, an increased number of fastening points hinders compression deformation of the front side member, and there is a possibility that collision load cannot be absorbed as intended. Accordingly, the above related art has room for improvement regarding these points.